Mystery
by Team Snufkin
Summary: Set between Magyk and Flyte. Bored, Septimus decides to explore a long-forgotten part of the Wizard Tower with Jenna. What could possibly go wrong? Completed.
1. Chapter 1 Boredom

**First fanfic I've actually put up, due to complications. Hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: Septimus wants to explore the Wizard tower. Seems straight forward enough...**

Septimus sighed and looked around him. The spring sun shone lazily through the enormous windows of the library, illuminating the glass-fronted cases of books, but right now none of the leather-bound volumes appealed to him. Dust swirled in the air and his emerald green Apprentice robes stuck to his back in the heat.

He sighed again, and his breath ruffled a pile of parchment, which wafted to the floor. Everything seemed so lifeless and, well, _floppy_ in the still air.

Septimus felt exactly like the pieces of parchment as he gathered them up. He couldn't be bothered to hike all the way up to the Other library, the one where he worked and studied for Marcia, in the hope of finding a good read. That was right at the top of the tower.

What Septimus _really_ wanted right now was company. The Ordinary Wizards were friendly enough, and the Ancients polite an helpful, but it wasn't the same as having friends his own age.

Then it hit him. Jenna. He would go and find her.

Jenna was laying on the grass in the Palace gardens, reading. It was the first hot morning of the year, and she wanted to be outside. The book she was reading was a heavy, old one, who's yellowing pages made a cracking noise every time she turned them.

A shadow fell across her and she looked up. Septimus was standing over her. He dropped to the ground next to her, and leaned over her to see what she was reading. She gave him a playful shove and he sprawled on the grass, the blades tickling the bare skin on his hands and neck.

"Nice to see you too." he grinned. "I only wanted to know what you were reading."

"Could've asked then, couldn't you?" smiled Jenna. "Here." She flipped the cover of the book over, so that Septimus could examine the front.

"A Guide to Dream and Vision Interpretations." read Septimus aloud. "Marcia reckons that's a load of rubbish. But then, she thinks everything is. You've lost your page, by the way."

Scowling, Jenna snatched the book off her brother and leafed through it, searching for where she had left off.

"Never mind that now." said Septimus. "There's something I want to show you."

"Ooh." Jenna's eyes widened in anticipation of an adventure." "What is it Sep?"

"You'll find out soon enough." replied Septimus. "Come on. Wizard Tower. Race you there."

Wizard Way was peppered with activity; Wizards buying quills and parchment, people stopping to chat in doorways, some smoking pipes;cats sunning themselves on the roofs, dogs sniffing round on the path, the like. Many people called out greetings to the Princess and the Extraordinary Apprentice as they skipped and ran down the cobbled path.

"So what do you want to show me?" quizzed Jenna as they squeezed between two groups of passers-by going the opposite direction very slowly.

Septimus didn't reply, but doubled his pace. When Jenna caught up with him,outside the Wizard Tower, he was leaning on a low wall to recover.

"Well?" she demanded, clutching a stitch in her side.

"Well what?" panted Septimus. "I told you, you'll see in a minute."

Jenna hopped impatiently from foot to foot whilst Septimus got his breath back. After what seemed like an age, he led her inside. But instead of mounting the staircase, he led her to the right and behind an enormous marble statue of a long-dead ExtraOrdinary Wizard. There was a small black door almost concealed in an alcove behind it.

"I've always wondered what's down here." he explained. "And, as I've got no more work to do, I'm going to find out today. Coming?"

**So what do you think? Good opening? Or bad? Or just sort of indifferent? Reviews would be really appreciated,**


	2. Chapter 2 The Silver Room

**Thank you people for the reviews so far.**

**DISCLAIMER: Anything Septimus Heapish belongs to Angie Sage, not me. I should have put that at the start really, shouldn't I?**

**Summary: Septimus and Jenna are readying themselves for adventure. Oh, and Marcia is in a bad mood.**

"Septimus!" called Marcia, marching up and down her room, peering around corners.

"Septimus!"she yelled again, in the corridor.

"Septimus!" she poked her head crossly around the door to his room.

"Septimus!" she shrieked as an enormous purple spider abseiled from the ceiling and dangled in front of her nose. She backed away, until she stumbled over her cloak and toppled ungracefully into an open chest where Septimus kept his robes.

"You won't find him in there." said Alther Meller helpfully, appearing at her side. He floated there and watched her clamber up and brush herself down.

"Well where on earth is he?" demanded Marcia angrily. "Probably getting up to mischief somewhere, I suppose."

"As a matter of fact," said Alther, "He's with the Princess."

"So I was right about the mischief then." Marcia said grimly. "I wanted to ask him if he's revised for his Quicke Spelle test tomorrow."

"I'm sure he has." replied Alther calmly. He knew that Marcia hated heat, and had wasted most the morning sorting out a terrible dispute between her teapot and one of the china cups, but, mellow as he was in Ghosthood, he saw no reason for her to be so worked up.

"Who's bitten you then?" he queried, as Marcia marched back up the corridor to her own room, and he floated tranquilly behind.

"It is less of a case of _whom_, Alther, but _what_. Since this time yesterday morning I must have encountered _five_ of these awful great spiders. I just can't seem to get rid of them. There must be a nest of them somewhere."

"Have you put an antidote on the bites?" asked Alther.

"What bites?" snapped Marcia distractedly. "Oh, the spiders. They haven't actually _bitten_ me, they've just been a bit alarming- and _very_ annoying."

"They're more of Septimus' pets." explained Alther patiently. "He's very fond of rescuing insects, you know."

"Well why didn't you _say so_?" Marcia fumed. The heat really must be getting to her, Alther mused, as he watched her march swiftly away, purple robes swinging and pointy python shoe-clad footfalls echoing fiercely.

***

Jenna pushed the door experimentally. Nothing happened.

"It's locked." Septimus pointed out.

"Genius." muttered Jenna. She took a metal pin from her pocket.

"What was that doing in there?" asked Septimus.

"No idea." Jenna set about picking the lock. "It's something Sam taught me to do, years ago." she explained. "If I can just- gotcha!"

With a triumphant click the door swung open.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Jenna grabbed Septimus' arm and pulled him through the door.

Their immediate impression was of darkness. The door was shut firmly behind them, and there was no light coming from whatever chamber, passage or room they were now in.

Septimus held up his hand. The Dragon ring on his index finger illuminated the walls, bathing everything in faint golden light.

"Wow." He breathed.

They were standing at the top of a staircase made entirely of silver. The walls were made of the stuff too, and, as far as they could tell, the ceiling. Jenna reached out and touched one of the walls. It was smooth and cold; when she took her hand away, there was a slight imprint upon the surface.

"Sep, it's real silver!"

Paying no attention, Septimus examined the small passage. "Marcia never told me about a Silver room anywhere in the Tower." he frowned. "I wonder what it's doing here?"

"Who cares?" shrugged Jenna. "I think it's beautiful."

"We should probably go back now." said Septimus. His eyes met Jenna's. They grinned at each other in the half-darkness, then ran down the narrow, steep silver steps, further into the heart of the Mystery.

**That's a bit of a mean place to end it actually, but tough. Thanks people xx**


	3. Chapter 3 The Bronze Door

**DISCLAMER: None of this Magykal Worlde belongs to me. I can only observe it through books, and dream on.**

**Thank you to the peeps who have reviewed. I haven't updated for a bit, due to a problem my end, but that changes as from now.**

**The story so far: Septimus and Jenna have, rather unwisely methinks, opened a door leading to a part of the Wizard Tower that has been shut up for centuries. There is probably a very good reason for that...**

The silver steps were slippery; which was hardly surprising as they were so smooth and shiny. They were also very steep, and uneven in places. Twice the stairs changed direction very suddenly, so that Jenna and Septimus walked straight into the wall before they could see the turning. The passage seemed to be getting narrower too, the further they went down.

"I'm not sure I like this, Sep." said Jenna. "Our footsteps don't echo, and we can't hear anything. I's so eerily quiet, apart from our own voices."

"You were so eager for Adventure." Septimus grumbled. His legs were beginning to ache from traipsing down the endless flight of silver steps. He paused for a moment, leaning against the cold wall. Jenna walked straight into him.

"They must go on forever." She decided. "We've been walking for _ages._"

"I'm sure they stop somewhere." Septimus said. When they had both got their breath back. "I wonder if this place was built at the same time as the big silver staircase in the main Tower. You know, the moving one."

"Pity they didn't make this one move." Jenna grinned. "I think they were made by completely different craftsmen, or whatever. It feels completely different. And the walls and ceiling, too. I wonder why it was built like this."

"I'll tell you what I'm also wondering." replied Septimus. Jenna frowned at him questioningly. "Why it was shut up."

The day had not improved for Marcia Overstrand. After the teapot incident and the spiders, she had shut the hem of her cloak in a door and ripped it, had a run-in with three Ancients and an Ordinary Wizard, all of whom had complaints about something or other, she hadn't really been paying too much attention, and put her hand in a jar of Charms to find yet another of Septimus' pets- a large blur earwig, which was none too please about being disturbed. And the weather was hot.

At last the stairs came to a halt, and led to a silver landing. By then, Septimus and Jenna were too exhausted to appreciate beauty, but the door in front of them was seven feet high and made of highly polished bronze, which contrasted with the silver of the walls. There was no keyhole or handle, and the bronze was carved with many runes and symbols.

Septimus ran a finger down a string of these Ancient letters. "Wish I could read it." he panted.

"Oh never mind that now." Jenna clutched at her returned stitch. "Do we go through, or head back? You planned this expedition, so it's your choice."

Septimus opened his mouth to reply sarcastically, and then shrug off the dispute, but something in the distance saved him the trouble.

This is what the something sounded like: "AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!!!" and then a 'flump'.

Septimus and Jenna looked at each other. The light of the Dragon Ring made their faces look pale and worried.

"Do you think someone's been hurt?" whispered Jenna.

"Ssh." Septimus put a finger to his lips. In the distance they could hear calling. "Help. Help!"

"Maybe somebody's been hurt." whispered Septimus. "Someone must have come down before us, or got in another way, or something."

"Then we've got to help them." Jenna stared at the impassive door. "We can't just walk away. We've got to go and help them."

Easier said than done.


	4. Chapter 4 History

**My computer has died. It has gone to that great junk pile in the sky, most unfortunately taking with it all my photos and homework- as well Mystery chapter 4 and 5, notes, and the proverbial cornerstones of my next Septimus Heap fanfic. So bear with me whilst I beg, borrow and steal 2 hour stints on other people's computers in order to get writing again. Even though I can't remember what's even behind the door.**

**DISCLAIMER: Septimus Heap belongs to Angie Sage. Not me.**

Alther Mella could Sense something was Wrong the moment he entered the hall. His ghostly eye Saw, as only the eye of an ExtraOrdinary Wizard could, that trouble was in the air. And even if he didn't possess Magykal eye (which he did), the fact that both Jenna and Septimus hadn't been seen for a while conformed his suspicions.

Alther went over to the small black door behind Hotep-Ra's statue.

Alther, being both knowledgeable and Magykal, was all too aware why the door had been shut. It sectioned off a part of the tower that needed to be locked At All Times.

_Many hundreds of years ago, when the Tower was newly built, people came from far and wide. They were all seeking the same thing. Adventure. It was said that the Tower was built on top of the remains of an older, more Magykal, and much more dangerous place. Naturally, people were curious to know what was hidden. However, few got as far as the inner chambers, and nobody discovered the Answer. So the foundations and the chambers were classified as a Mystery._

_There was much disputing among the Wizards, Ghosts and Adventurers. Why was it a Mystery? What was the Tower hiding? And why?_

_The ExtraOrdinary Wizard at the time, William Balthazar, had ordered the Mystery to be locked up and Concealed, that the people might be safe. But not before someone found out the secret. Somebody had Solved the Mystery._

Alther nearly Faded Away in shock. The door had been opened in the last thirteen hours. He had to tell Marcia. Quickly.

But had someone gone through the door into the Mystery, or had something Escaped it?

**...**


	5. Chapter 5 Awakening

**So here it is. The fifth chapter that has previously been written, lost, scribbled by hand in a jotter under the covers at midnight, lost and finally found twenty minutes ago lurking under my pillow.**

**Summary: Septimus and Jenna accidentally Awake a Something. It/he wants them to set it Free, and can be very persuasive...**

**DISLAIMER: Septimus Heap belongs to Angie Sage, although the Something belongs to who gave me the idea.**

Septimus had tried every spell he and Jenna could think of. He had even done a See just to make sure, but there was apparently nothing the Other Side of the door.

"We've got to get it open." Jenna practically wailed. "Someone's in trouble, I can Feel it. Someone's trapped, and we _have_ to get them out!"

_Too right you do, Queeling._ Growled an ancient, long-forgotten voice. _And your going to get me out Now. _

"Where's the Key to the Queen's Room?" asked Septimus. "I could do a temporary spell on it so that it opens almost any door."

"Good idea." Jenna handed over the Key. Septimus pulled a Transformer Charm from his pocket. "This should do the trick." he said.

**Key to Keyhole, Lock to Lock**

**For seventeen hours on the clock.**

**Let me in and let me out**

**Let me answer an urgent shout.**

"You just made that up as you went along, didn't you?" Jenna realised.

"Yup. Normally works though." Septimus examined the Key, which was shrouded in a purple ether. "Do the honours?"

Jenna took the Key back and placed it against the door where a keyhole would normally be.

_The touch of Royalty and Magyk. Perfect. Just what is needed to kick-start the Awakening._

"Did you hear a voice?" asked Septimus.

_Yes. You heard me._

"Sep, somebody spoke. Somebody's definitely on the Other Side." Jenna said.

_Too right._

Aloud this time, and layered with charisma.

_You're going to let me out. Both of you. I'll show you how. Just do what I say._

The first strains of the gravelly, echoing murmur had pierced both Jenna and Septimus like ice-cold daggers, which morphed into tendrils and wrapped themselves tightly around their senses. As one, they turned and all but ran back through the chamber, back up the silver stairs, back through the black door, into the Wizard Tower.

"Marcia, I need you to do some Magyk and quickly." Alther persisted, floating along behind Marcia. "Anti-Darke and Protection at the very least. Seal the black door."

"What black door?" asked Marcia vaguely. She was hardly listening. "If I see another earwig-" "Marcia!" Alther bellowed. "Listen to me!"

Marcia turned around in shock. Alther had _never_ shouted as her. Not since she had been ExtraOridnary, at any rate.

"The black door in the hall. It's been Opened. I think it was Septimus and Jenna."

"Oh my goodness." Marcia sat down heavily and pushed her curly black hair out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry." said Alther urgently. "But we need to make sure they haven't gone down into any of the Chambers, and that Nothing has been let loose."

Marcia nodded, composing herself. She knew only too well what the Opening of the Black Door meant. Alther had told her everything when she was his Apprentice.

"Help me round up all the Wizards. They don't know as much as we do, but they're aware that it must never be opened."

A knock at the door interrupted them. "Come in!" called Maricia weakly.

Septimus stepped into the room, accompanied by Jenna.

"Somebody's trapped." he said. "We need to get a spell from the Library."

"Trapped where?"

"Locked behind a bronze door." explained Jenna. "So can we go get a spell?"

Marcia peered at the Princess confusedly. Jenna stared straight back at her, unblinkingly.

"You two opened the door, didn't you?" realised Marcia. "I didn't want to believe it, but you're the only people that could have."

"The Wizards." Alther remembered. "I'll get a mass Protection spell going." he exited quickly.

"Marcia, we need to go and get a spell, remember?" prompted Septimus. "Let us into the Pyramid Library."

"No-one's trapped." said Marcia. "You probably just heard a Ghost down there. Years ago, people went through the door and never came back. There must be a hundred Ghosts floating around looking for a way out. There can't be anyone alive down there."

"Oh, he's very much alive." said Jenna. Marcia started. This sounded nothing like Jenna. She could detect a hint of derision, a trace of malice. "He's more alive than you could ever realise."  
Marcia turned in despair to Septimus.

Green eyes met scarlet.

That was the last she knew.

**I know that's a bad place to end, less cliffhanger and more cliffcrumbler, but I have to give this laptop back so I can't add the next bit.**

**Chapter 6 by monday. I promise. I'll try and make it a decent length, as these have all been relatively short**


	6. Chapter 6 Revive and Release

**Hey there Septimusers. I have literally banged my head against the wall to try and shake out some ideas for this next chapter. Ironically, it was the resultant bruise that gave me inspiration.**

**DISCLAIMER: Septimus will never be mine. The whole lot of them belong to Angie Sage.**

"Release." Septimus muttered under his breath. "Release and Revive. Revive and Release.."

"Revive." answered Jenna, slamming a tattered old book down on the desk. "But no Release."

Septimus grabbed the book and began leafing through it.

_Hurry. I grow impatient._

"This looks quite easy." commented Septimus. "We just need a decent Release to go with it."

_I'm hungry._

"Can't we come back for it?" queried Jenna. "Take this one down, the sooner the better."

Septimus shook his head. "They need to work in Conjunction."

_Very wise, Apprentice. You'll do well as my servant. Better than the Queenling, at any rate._

Jenna and Septimus continued their frantic search, eyes glowing and fingers a blur as they flicked through Ancient volume after Ancient volume.

_Oh just look in the Cookery shelf._

"Here!" yelled Jenna. "A loose spell that was tucked in a book on vegetable charming."

_Told you. Now make haste._

Septimus examined the spell. "This will work perfectly with the Revive."

"Release and Revive." said Jenna.

_Your master grows ever more impatient. He has been imprisoned these seven hundred years..._

Septimus and Jenna exited the Pyramid Library and fled down the silver staircase to the Hall.

Muttering under their breaths all the way. _"Release and Revive, Revive and Release..."_

Alther, accompanied by a herd of bemused Ordinary Wizards, was standing guard by the marble statue. At the sight of the Apprentice and the Princess, he said, "Shouldn't you be with Marcia?"

"The ExtraOrdinary is fine alone." hissed Septimus in reply.

"My god. Look at their eyes!" shouted one of the Ordinaries suddenly.

Jenna turned and stared at him.

Scarlet and green.

Revive and Release.

The Ordinary Wizard crumpled to the ground, scarlet mist floating above his still form.

Someone screamed. Alther gasped and exclaimed, "What-..."

"Listen to us." Septimus thundered. All trace of his normal self were gone bar his Apprentice robes. "We are going to Open the Bronze Door. Do not try to stop us."

A second Ordinary looked straight into his eyes, and he too fell.

"Septimus." gasped Alther. "Princess. That isn't you. Who is it?"

"Move out of the way, Ghost." commanded Jenna. "There are many more who could be injured, and there is only one of you."

Alther could only stare in horror at what had once been his friends. Now they were Tainted, Infused with Darkenesse.

"I won't let you." he said, but he knew there was nothing he could do.

The Princess and Apprentice Passed straight Through him, and disappeared into the Silver Chamber. He bitterly wished he could Follow them, but he would only get Returned. Instead, he raced off to see what had happened to Marcia, leaving the Ordinary herd to try and do something for their fallen friends.

Septimus and Jenna raced down the narrow silver stairs, oblivious to their slippery steepness. All too soon they were standing outside the Bronze Door.

Jenna had the Release clutched tightly in her fist. She took the Charm out of its pocket.

Septimus extracted the Charm for the Revive. The two Charms were similar, both old and blackened.

They both turned to the door.

Scarlet eyes saw what violet and green had not. The Runes were instructions, written in an Ancient Mirrored language, so they could not be read from the other side of the door.

_Servants, do the bidding of your master._

Jenna and Septimus looked straight into each other's eyes, holding out their Charms. A simple Fusion spell brought them crashing together and breaking apart again. The two servants now held a shard of jagged black stone apiece. They began to chant their spells, Septimus the Revive and Jenna the Release.

The tangle of incantations twisted and entwined, words spinning, Magyk flowing uncontrollably. The thing let go of Septimus momentarily, and in that instant he was able to witness, but not comprehend, the knotted web of Magyk that wove in and around them.

When the Magyk was spent, the Apprentice and the Queenling collapsed gracefully to the cold, silver ground to recover. The scarlet web of Darke Magyk concentrated itself into a continuous, sinewy form that wriggled into the gaps around the edges of the Bronze Door. The door was no match for Magyk of this degree; it simply swung open.

The massive, Mysterious creature stepped forward into the vanishing haze, Free at last.

Marcia could hear screams, a long way off. She reached out to touch the voices, but they were too distant. She would follow them. Go to where they were...

"Marcia!" This voice was closer, more real. She followed it instead, and found herself returning slowly to consciousness. Almost.

"Marcia." Alther said clearly. "If you can hear me, listen carefully."

She managed to open her eyes, but she could see little and feel nothing.

"There's someone coming up the stairs. You need to wake up properly and gather yourself. There's quite a bit of Magyk needed. The Ordinaries aren't nearly strong enough. Marcia, you have to recover. There are too many lives at stake."

Using all her strength, Marcia jolted herself into full consciousness. She was lying on the carpet in her room, Alther kneeling beside her. She staggered up, groaning as everything came flooding back,

"Septimus." she muttered. "Jenna-"

"They're Possessed." explained Alther. "The thing they Awoke, they've Revived and Released it. It's coming."

The door swung open, and three Ordinary Wizards all but fell into the room.

"There's a Darke thing Possessing everybody!" one of them shrieked.

"Everybody?" repeated Alther.

"It's making an Army." said Marcia. "It can manipulate people into doing anything. One way of forcing things to happen while it's regaining its strength. Come on." she strode purposefully towards the door. "I don't care what I have to do, but I'll do what I can. You three-" she turned to the shell shocked Ordinaries- "Get out of here now. I want you to clear the area immediately around the Tower. If it's too late here, then we need to try and protect as many others as we can."

She strode out onto the landing, and called the Staircase.

"Marcia." panted Alther, catching up with her. "What do you plan to do?"

Marica turned to him. Her emerald eyes were glittering with emotion. "I don't know." she said truthfully. "I can't do a lot. But I've got a duty to protect the Castle."

The Darke creature was enjoying himself immensely. His army, much to his delight, were all Wizards, so it would be easy to channel Darke Magyk through them. It might kill a fair few off them off, but in just a few hours he would have the whole Castle to pick from. From there, who knew...

His servants came forward, and knelt in front of him.

"What?" he hissed.

The Queenling answered. "The ExtraOrdinary is in the Silver Chamber. She is coming to get you."

"She has armed herself with her strongest Magyk." added the other.

He grinned. Child's play.

Marcia had just reached the Bronze Door when Septimus and Jenna jumped out of the shadows, one either side of her. Weary this time, she looked up at the ceiling to avoid the gaze of either.

"You may not pass." snapped Septimus.

"What has become of Septimus? The real him?" Marcia asked, telling herself that it was the echo that made her voice trembly.

"That is irrelevant." snapped Jenna. "Go now."

"Listen." begged Marcia. "Both of you."

"Our master hears all." replied Septimus, and Marcia could practically him smirking.

"Well that's good," declared Marcia, her growing stronger, "Because this is something your master could do with knowing. I know what has happened to the real Septimus and the real Jenna. They are, _you are_, still there, just being restrained. Your bodies are being manipulated beyond your control. But I will say this-" her voice grew yet louder-

"Possession does not kill off humanity. Controlling a person's body does not make them yours. A person, and I mean a real person, cannot be destroyed. Whilst there is life, there will always be a spark of hope, of determination. The things that make Jenna and Septimus who they are, and the same applies to all the Wizards- are still there, and I would bet my life they are still Resisting."

_Very interesting, Miss Overstrand. Why don't you come in and face me?_

The Bronze Door began to swing slowly open.

**Author's note: **

**So there we have it. That is Chapter 6. The bruise made me think about eyes, and being Petrified or whatever by looking in them, and also how Jenna and Septimus' eyes, once scarlet, could read the writing. Marcia's speech came from somewhere deep inside me, that I don't often touch. And thanks to Camilla Richard, Iluvcatz, 13magicalmOments and everyone else who's reviewed so far, as well as who's been helping and hindering in equal measure since the flight of my notes on the story. There'll only be a chapter or two to go, then I'm finished.**


	7. Chapter 7 The Gold Veil

**The story so far: Septimus and Jenna unwittingly enslaved themselves to a Mysterious Darke Force. It has created an army, and the Castle is on the edge of invasion. If she wants to stop it, Marcia may have to face one of her toughest challenges yet, and make the ultimate choice...**

**DISClAIMER: Septimus and co. belong to Angie Sage.**

Alther wished bitterly that he could have accompanied Marcia, but he had not been into the Chambers in life so he would only be Returned. Instead, he watched her dissapear through the Black Door, and was left to wonder if he would see her come out again.

A sudden thought occurred to him. He couldn't go with Marcia, but he could aid her. If Septimus and Jenna's eyes were Petrifying, the eyes of whoever controlled them could easily be Fatal. But a Ghost could Cause things to happen...

Marcia felt something drop into her pocket. She pulled it out. It was one of her purple hankerchiefs. Of course, a blindfold would mean she couldn't look into any scarlet eyes. As the door opened, she tied it over her eyes. Bolstered by this defence, she strode inside.

"Miss Overstrand. A pleasure to meet you at last. But I insist you take off the blindfold."

"Why should I?" asked Marcia from the doorway. "One look form you could probably kill me. I'm not that stupid."

"True, true." sighed the Darke thing. "But then, so could a single touch of the Magyk at my fingertips. So _take it off_."

"Never."

"Miss Overstrand, it is lucky for you that I am in a good mood. I am willing to bargain. Say, the freedom of the Queenling and your Apprentice, and in return you witness the nerve center of the New Kingdom."

"And what's that then?"

Another sigh. "Miss Overstrand, you have a lot to learn. All in good time. So do we have a deal?"

"No. How do I know you'll Release them, instead of just killing me? What reason have I to trust you?"

"Well," replied the Darkeness, no longer patient and polite, "Let me put it another way. Miss Overstrand, remove your blindfold at once if you want to see your Apprentice alive again. You won't see anything unless you take it off."

Marcia could feel at least fifty pairs of scarlet eyes trained upon her. She thought of her own eyes connecting with any one of those pairs for a single instant. She thought of the creature beyond her vision, waiting for her to die.

And then she thought of Septimus, smiling with her, at her, running in the sun with Jenna, also smiling.

For the briefest moment, a smile played across her own lips. The it was gone. Slowly, deliberately, she removed the blindfold.

"There. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

The sight of so many glowing scarlet eyes was enough to unsettle anyone. Marcia, who had braced herself for the shock, still found herself fighting the desire to curl up in a ball and cry. Instead she stood up straight and stared around, carefulnot to look directly into any of those awful scarlet eyes that lurked around the edges of the room.

She was at the edge of an enormous chamber. The ceiling rose impossibly high- she must be underground, but surely not _that_ far. She took a few steps forward, and her footfalls echoed dully.

Directly in front of her, about ten metres away, was an enormous granite throne. And sitting on the throne was a colossal beast. If it had stood, it would easily have been twelve feet tall. Its skin was rough, dark grey, heavy-looking plates overlapping on its shoulders and across its chest. Although it was humanoid, its limbs were out of proportion. They were like tree trunks- gnarled and solid-looking. The legs were short and thick. The arms hung to the ground, ending in vicious talons.

Marcia chanced a look at the things face. She caught a glimpse of slit-like scarlet eyes sunk deep into the coarse flesh, like rubies set into unpolished silver. Two razor-sharp horns rose out of the scalp, twisting and flicking.

"Who are you?" breathed Marcia.

"I," said the thing, "Am a Mystery."

As it spoke it Marcia saw a gleam of curved fangs.

"I suppose," it continued, "I am a male, so I will be worshipped as a master. You may address me as sir." He chuckled.

"Never." Marcia declared.

"So be it." sighed the Mystery. "I say it again, Miss Overstrand. You have much to learn. Manners, for a start."

"You will teach me nothing." Marcia pointed out. "Because you are going to kill me."

"Miss Overstrand. Did you not think I would question you first? Dear me."

"I wouldn't put anything past you." Marcia stared upwards once more. Dying now wouldn't really help matters.

"Am I right in thinking that you do not trust me?"

"Of course I don't." snapped Marcia.

"I know everything," sighed the Mystery.

"There are things you will never know."

"Miss Overstrand, do no try to be clever. You will only embarrass yourself, and you are trying my patience." The Mystery shook its head. "Enough of this. There are things I must do, so let's make this quick."

"I have all the time in the world." replies Marcia. "I am in no hurry to die." She wanted to keep in control of herself, not betray her fear.

"Quite." said the Mystery. "But you can't avoid it forever. And I believe that you are defenceless, without that blindfold?"

"True." confirmed Marcia.  
"Right again." The Mystery clapped its great claws together. The sound rang around the chamber and made Marcia feel nauseous. "My own brilliance amazes me."

"However." Marcia continued. "There is one more trick I have up my sleeve."

"Carry on, Miss Overstrand. It amuses me to watch you fail."

Marcia appeared unfazed by this remark. "I know you have Darke and Twisted intentions." she began.

The Mystery sighed. "Am I that obvious?"

"It's a character trait of a bad guy." replied Marcia calmly.

"You seem remarkably relaxed, considering you are going to die in a few minutes. But please, continue."

"I will." Marcia resumed her speech. "You have Darke and Twisted Intentions, yes. These most probably remain unchanged from when you first Plotted them. And, I might add, got them Halted by the Wizards, who guessed what was going on." she smiled humourlessly. "It's my turn to be right."

The Mystery raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"The Wizards halted you with three defences. Three pure, UnTainted defences. You have bypassed the Bronze Door, conquered the Silver Stairs. But there is one thing you have not yet Passed."

Scarlet eyes widened in fear and shock.

"The Gold Veil." said Marcia triumphantly. "No Darke Being can Pass Through it. So I am sorry to say, you will have to put your plans on hold for a bit, whilst you work that one out."

The Mystery screamed.

All around the edges of the chamber, the Ordinary Wizards returned to themselves. They shook their heads and stared around in utter bemusement.

"Marcia!"

Marcia turned. Septimus and Jenna were running towards her, eyes back to normal colours.

Marcia hugged them both tightly to her, then adressed the Mystery.

"I Condemn you!"

The Mystery stopped screaming abruptly. "That, Miss Overstrand, is where you are wrong."

"_What?"_

"You see, the lapse in concentration has lost me my Army, but that it all. I will repeat myself, you have much to learn. The first thing, and possibly the last, I teach you, is that I _already know_ how to get around the Gold Veil. Oh yes. It is of course invisible, but those who have Passed Through it are touched with a trace. When the Possession was severed, I felt it upon the brats. And I remembered. There is a way round, after all."

Jenna whimpered. Septimus hung tighter onto Marcia's arm.

"The Gold Veil only falls when the ExtraOrdinary Wizard and the Queen or Princess are both within the Castle walls. It is one of the many Ancient ties, one that is almost Forgotten. But if the ExtraOrdinary Wizard and the Queenling"- his eyes lingered on Jenna, but did not Harm- "were both, say, involved in an _accident_, then the veil would lift. Just like that." He clapped his hands again. "Of course, the ExtraOrdinary Apprentice could be involved in the accident as well, just to be on the safe side."

The Mystery laughed, a low, rumbling cackle that echoed foully around the chamber.

Marcia knelt down, so she was at equal height to Septimus and Jenna. There was a brief spell of urgent whispering.

"Whisper all you want." laughed the Mystery. "I have trumped your trump card. Any last words?"

_Think._

The answer hit like a bullet.

Septimus stepped forward. "What you didn't realise," he called out, "was that, when you got into our minds, you inadvertently let us into yours. The strength of my Magyk enabled me to witness your memories."

Jenna too stepped forward. "And the power of Royalty that runs in my blood enabled me to feel your emotions."

The Mystery was no longer laughing now. Curiosity etched the ancient, grisly features.

"We know what your Darke and Twisted Intentions are." said Septimus. "We know that you plan to build an army to take the Castle."

"From there you will send out ships," continued Jenna, "To conquer the Far Countries. And the best part is, Marcia can look at a map and find your final destination. Exactly."  
"So?" There was no cockiness in the voice now.

"So." Marcia announced. "It means we have Solved the Mystery."

**Hold on! It doesn't end there!**


	8. Epilogue Final Destination

**At the end of a Septimus Heap book, there is always a little section to tie the story off neatly, and answer any questions. This is a similar sort of thing, to answer the question "_What actually happened?"_. I've done it like this, instead of making the last chapter longer, not only because the idea occurred to me right at the start, also because I've tried very hard to stick to the writing style of Angie Sage.**

**Speaking of which...**

**DISCLAIMER: It all still belongs to the afore-mentioned genius.**

**So yeah, here's a little ending section because I love you so much.**

**And I also want to apologise for a few mistakes in the last chapter- I wasn't used to the strange keyboard and kept pressing the wrong keys.**

**Let's press on with the story now.**

It was dark outside, and the sky was sprinkled with stars. The moon was waxing, a think crescent of silver nestled amongst the expanses of inky blue.

Alther Mella was seated beside the fire in the room at the top of the Tower, gazing unseeingly into the dancing flames. Marcia was alive, so were Septimus and Jenna. He would Know if there had been any deaths.

Surely?

The door opened, and a pair of Ordinary Wizards entered, carrying Jenna and Septimus, who appeared to be unconscious. They set them carefully down by the fire- just as Marcia herself entered the room.

Alther could not suppress a huge relieved smile. The Ordinaries backed out and closed the door. Marcia threw herself down in her favourite chair and smiled wearily at Alther.

"I sent a message to the Palace," said Alther in a low voice. "Told them not to expect Jenna home or to worry. You'll have to make up a reasonable excuse tomorrow, or Sarah will go mental."

Marcia nodded. "Think of it as my payment for the blindfold. That was you, wasn't it?"

"Indeed it was." smiled Alther. "And now you must tell me your story."

And so, whilst the fire burned steadily and the night-creatures sang softly outside, Marcia talked late into the night, about their Adventure. She told of the Mystery, a great scaly beast, how it forced her to take the decision to remove her blindfold, how it had found a way around the Gold Veil, the Last Defence; of her frantic whispers with her Apprentice and the Princess, as they tried to think of something, _anything_; the triumphant realisation of what might but might not happen, how she had listened to Septimus and Jenna's accounts and deduced the creature's Final Destination; thus, the Mystery had been Solved. She spoke of the terror as it writhed and shrieked, appearing to dissolve in front of their eyes; how Jenna and Septimus had both collapsed with the dreadful shock of it all; how she had barked at the Ordinaries to make themselves useful for once, and the Sealing of both doors, Bronze and Black.

"Well Marcia," said Alther when she had finished. "You've certainly had an interesting day, even without the spiders and earwigs. But I'm glad its over."

Marcia glanced at the sleeping forms of Septimus and Jenna beside the fire; in spite of everything that had happened, everything they had been through, peaceful once more.

"Yes." she replied. "So am I."

THE END

_I knew right from the start how this would end. Jenna and Septimus asleep by the fire whilst Marcia looks on deep in thought. I had no idea how the story would end up at this point but, and I quote Marcia at the end of Magyk, "Things do have a habit of working out. Eventually."_

_xxx_


End file.
